empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambria
Ambria (HD 147379 A) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 35.01 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 1,277,819,557 Number of assigned police squadrons: 120 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 30 System jump gate coordinates 00350156 Ascension 16 16 43 Declination +67 14 20 Stars in system (binary system) HD 147379 A, 0.58 solar masses, 0.57 solar radii, metallicity +0.16 Fe/H, spectral class M0 V HD 147379 B, 0.4 solar masses, 0.39 solar radii, metallicity +0.1 Fe/H, spectral class M3 V Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Ambria 1, 24.7 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 86.54 days, semi-major axis 0.32 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.01, equilibrium temperature 241 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Ambria 1 b, 1.4 Earth masses, 1.3 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,242,671,843 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.1 AU History Andolian Colonization Ambria was first colonized in 2145 by an Andolian settler ship launched from Gates of Janus Spaceport in the outer suburbs of Covenant City on Mars. The initial colonization and terraforming efforts were slowed because the First Interstellar War had just ended, and the Protectorate did not have as many resources to spare for new colonies as in other times; in addition, Asgardian politicians tried to send their own colony ships in an attempt to take over the colony from the Andolians. The early settlers were under constant fear of Asgardian attack and invasion, although the Asgardian settlers aboard at least one of the Asgardian colony ships sent to try to take over Ambria defected to the Protectorate, and they were a valuable addition to the colony. Ambria, under the command of Admiral Viktor Jenkov, was one of the 10 systems that remained loyal to the Supreme Leader Vasily Spiakov at the time of the fracturing of the Protectorate and the founding of the Empire. The system saw relatively little action in the Second Interstellar War, with only a minor skirmish between an Andolian Lvov-class battlecruiser and a UN cruiser sent to scout the system; the UN ship retreated after suffering moderate damage from the battlecruiser's weaponry. 4025 Guide to the Universe System Details Ambria is a high population Andolian Inner World with many large factories in space; the surface of Ambria 1 b is surprisingly free of factories or other large industrial buildings, as each citizen has a fairly large amount of land on which to build their house. Ambria 1 b has been called one of the most beautiful but isolated worlds in the Protectorate as each family living there lives a long distance away from their neighbors. The moon has vast open prairies and has only been terraformed slightly; it is cooler than most inhabited worlds but is also more stable, with very mild seasonal differences. The areas that are not prairies are mostly vast forests that were on the moon before terraforming and have not really been affected by the terraforming process. Category:Star Systems Category:Binary Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Industrial Hubs